El camino de Abby
by Acquarella
Summary: Un análisis de Luby desde el punto de vista de Luka. R por las dudas.
1. Capítulo I

**El camino de Abby**

**Disclaimer: Si Luka y Abby fueran míos, ya estarían juntos hace rato.**

**Capítulo I**

Y ahora qué? Ya no puedo quedarme acá. Si me quedo voy a hacer algo que sé que va a terminar mal. Sam me quiere, Sam empezó a amarme. Pero aunque seguir con esto por un lado sería fácil, yo sé que voy a terminar arruinándolo. No la amo, eso es lo único que tengo claro. Ella es joven, linda, inteligente. Alex es un muy buen chico, medio revoltoso pero quién soy yo para juzgarlo si a su edad era igual.... tal vez un poco más "hiperkinético" aún. No es fácil, no es fácil dejar esta oportunidad que tengo, pero qué remedio? Intenté amarla en todos estos meses pero como me dijo Abby una vez: "la química es algo que está ahí o no, no podés forzarla".

Abby... también tengo que hacer esto por ella. Antes podíamos fingir que habíamos terminado y seguíamos siendo amigos pero hace tiempo dejó de ser así. Apenas si nos saludamos cuando nuestros turnos se cruzan. Ella está distante y yo también. No sabemos qué tema tocar, el ambiente se siente pesado, incómodo. Lo raro es que más allá de todo eso, la sigo sintiendo cerca... puedo sentirla como si nada hubiese pasado. Y es que al final de cuentas, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

Nunca le conté pero cuando Nicole se fue a Montreal sentí que se derrumbaba todo. No la amaba, pero la idea de tener un hijo a quien amar le había dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida... y quién sabe, tal vez con el tiempo lograría olvidar a Abby. Esa tarde que Nicole me dijo que en realidad no estaba embarazada entré en shock, no podía reaccionar. Después pasaron unas semanas en las que llegué a odiarla, aunque ese no sea el término adecuado. La verdad es que sólo odié a unas pocas personas en mi vida.

Cuando dije que iba a ir a Bosnia por dos meses le dije una mentira "blanca". Por qué? No sé, en verdad no tenía motivos para hacerlo porque me sobraban bastantes días de vacaciones que había ido acumulando y bien podría haberle dicho que me tomaba un par de días de vacaciones después de Bosnia y que planeaba ir a Canadá, no a Croacia como le dije. Pero por alguna rázon no pude.

Mi amigo solía ser el jefe de Nicole en el bar, así que no me costó mucho averiguar cuáles eran sus contactos en Chicago y cómo podía hacer para encontrarla en Canadá. Bien podría haber sido un detective privado en lugar de médico, pero nunca abusé de mi habilidad para rebuscármelas cuando necesito algún tipo de información.

Ni bien llegué allá fui a buscarla. Ella estaba trabajando de moza en una cantina bastante "under". Cuando me vio capté que quería escapar de esa situación, pero puso una sonrisa forzada y me saludó, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Fui directo al grano... esperé a que terminara su turno y a las 7 am. fuimos a tomar un café. Charlamos sobre todo lo que había pasado y la forcé a confesar qué había sucedido en realidad, porque no terminaba de creer que ella me hubiese hecho semejante cosa. Me contó todo... y... en ese momento dudé qué hubiese sido mejor... si vivir en la nube relativamente rosa protectora de Abby o caer con los pies sobre la tierra y sentir la pérdida de otro hijo a quien no tuve oportunidad de conocer. Pero en el fondo de todo puedo sacar una sóla cosa en limpio: Abby me quería lo suficiente como para buscar protegerme, y esa idea me reconfortó y me reconforta hasta hoy.

Hoy le confirmé a Weaver la fecha de mi vuelo y cuando me preguntó con su tono no-tan-sarcástico de costumbre cuándo pensaba volver, no pude contestarle. Ella me dijo que es la última vez que permiten que falte tantos días al County y que ni sueñe con tener vacaciones o días por enfermedad en los próximos diez años. La escuché, sí, la escuché... pero mi mente estaba a dos camillas de distancia. Abby estaba ahí parada con su lindo delantal blanco analizando un par de radiografías de tórax aparentemente de un niño de unos 5 años. Sabía que después de todo el discurso de Weaver tenía que ir a hablar con ella.

Su mirada después de la noticia estaba perdida. Se quedó por un momento sin decir nada y cuando pensé que estaba por sonreir para desearme un buen viaje como de costumbre, ella puso su típica cara de enojada y me dijo con un dejo bastante marcado: "Buena suerte", tomó las dos radiografías y salió caminando a paso apresurado. Para ser sincero, hay veces que no la entiendo.

Me despedí del resto de mis compañeros no obteniendo la aprobación de ninguno y acá estoy, armando mi valija intentando decidir si tengo que llevar o no toda mi ropa. Tal vez el invierno dure más de lo que espero en Kinshasa.


	2. Capítulo II

**El camino de Abby**

**Disclaimer: Si Luka y Abby fueran míos, ya estarían juntos hace rato.**

**Capítulo II**

Hablar con Sam me costó, no me animaba a perder su cariño y no quería lastimarla. Como sabiendo qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos, hizo que me bajara para que estuviese a su misma altura y me besó la frente. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y ni una palabra. Con Alex la cosa no fue tan fácil, él me gritó diciéndome que no me podía ir, que no podía dejarlos como su papá. Escuchar eso me partió el corazón pero no había vuelta atrás.

Tenía una mínima esperanza de que alguien me fuese despedir al aeropuerto, más que a despedirme esperaba que alguien me pidiera que no tomara ese avión. Pero nadie estaba ahí, absolutamente nadie.

Llegué al Congo a las 4 am.. Y para hacerme sentir un poco mejor apareció Gillian frente a mis ojos. Me dio un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios. Al rato ya estábamos en camino a Kinshasa, donde me tocaría volver a la realidad que no había llegado a olvidar.

Frikiyya, la nenita a la que tuve que amputarle la pierna, y su mamá estaban en el hospital esperando para recibirme. La niña me había hecho un collar típico de la región que agradecí elevándola al cielo. Ella no dejaba de sonreir y por un momento sentí que a quien estaba alzando era a Jasna.

Ese instante de felicidad se esfumó cuando llegaron dos soldados del gobierno heridos de bala. Gillian me asistió tomando el rol de Angelique. Trabajamos por horas con ellos pero no logramos salvarlos. Empecé con uno de esos días en los que parece que se estar por caer el mundo encima tuyo.

A la noche me estaba preparando para dormir pero una fiesta de bienvenida me esperaba. La pasé bien bailando con Gillian aún cuando ese lugar todavía sumaba tristeza en mi mente. Sólo recordar que Patrique dio su vida por no dejarme solo... nunca podré agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

Pasaron los días y lo inevitable volvió a ocurrir. Tuvimos casi tres semanas relativamente tranquilas y como para seguir ese dicho que dice "la tercera es la vencida", debimos escapar de la clínica con todos los pacientes que podíamos llevar. El tiempo no nos alcanzó para llevar a todos, pero por suerte la mayoría se las ingenió para salir por sus propios medios. Yo llevé a una pequeña que se llama Marie-Thèrese y Jean-Pierre a Nahir, una chiquita árabe que es hija de una pareja de enfermeros que trabaja con nosotros. Ella se contagió de malaria por estar en este ambiente pero Sharif y Zakia no tenían con quién dejarla en su país, y además aseguran que "no es mucho más seguro por allá, al menos así estamos juntos".

No pudimos volver a la clínica porque había sido tomada como un centro de operaciones precario de los Mai-Mai, así que basado en mi experiencia anterior, decidí llevarlos caminando por la selva hasta Brazzaville, que no queda muy lejos de Kinshasa. Todo salió bien, pero no pude evitar largarme a llorar cuando me quedé solo. Siento que alguien me toma por la cintura y apoya su cabeza sobre mi espalda. Ese aroma, ese aroma logra calmarme. Me doy vuelta y ella me besa. Nos abrazamos y de pronto una luz medio azulada baña nuestros cuerpos.


	3. Capítulo III

**El camino de Abby**

**Disclaimer: Si Luka y Abby fueran míos, ya estarían juntos hace rato.**

**Capítulo III**

Estamos en camino a Matenda, ahí me voy a encontrar con Carter. Él vuelve la semana que viene a Estados Unidos. Creo que este conjunto de experiencias lo ayudaron a crecer mucho... y a quién no? Las cosas que ves acá por lo general no son más terribles que en el County. El factor que agrava problemas simples es la pobreza, la falta de educación. Aunque es fácil ver desde afuera a todo esto, no por ignoracia precisamente acontecieron un sinfín de masacres en el pasado. Es la búsqueda constante de poder que tiene el ser humano, esa sed de dominar al otro. Pero es inevitable y uno tiene que aprender a convivir con eso, ayudar en lo que se puede.

Por otro lado esto es una especie de terapia. No sólo para madurar, sino para poder ver los "grandes" problemas de uno desde afuera. Pero eso lo aprendí antes de llegar acá. En Croacia era la misma cosa. Al principio me creía el ser omnipotente, el que podía "cambiar al mundo". Así es como me enlisté en la Armada para defender a "mi gente". El servicio militar ya lo había cumplido hacía un par de años y no me exigieron ir más que como médico, pero yo quise ir más allá. Toda mi vida fui así.

Terminé trabajando por la mañana en un hospital de Vukovar y por la noche asesinando a la gente que ayudaba a la mañana. Paradójico no? No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo me estaba destruyendo a mi mismo. Por la tarde estaba con mi familia, aprovechando cada momento por más que estuviésemos encerrados y que me estuviera cayendo de cansancio.

Danijela había corrido los pocos muebles que teníamos de manera que taparan la única puerta y la ventana que tenía nuestro pequeño departamento. Yo recién acababa de empezar a trabajar como médico a cargo, así que ni soñaba con tener un sueldo alto, menos teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero nunca fue un obstáculo, era el orden normal de la vida, éramos felices y no nos volvíamos locos por apresurar el tiempo. Jasna y Marko estaban rogándome todo el tiempo salir aunque mal no fuera a la puerta, así que Danijela me ayudaba a calmarlos inventando historias y juegos imaginarios. Intentábamos mantener a nuestros hijos tan seguros y tranquilos como podíamos, pero no bastaba nuestro esfuerzo. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de los límites de la edad.

Ese día que los dejé para ir a buscar provisiones me la había pasado pensando cómo habían destruído al templo en donde contrajimos matrimonio con Dani, cómo podían destruir un lugar sagrado. Pero debo confesar que cuando me di cuenta que había perdido a toda mi familia mi primera reacción fue agarrármela con Dios. La mirada de Danijela cuando le dije que Marko había muerto... ese gemido de dolor... cómo podía un Dios bueno permitir que algo así sucediera??? Desde ese instante perdí mi fe, pero nunca dejé de creer en El, porque dentro, bien profundo, sabía que era la estupidez humana la única responsable de todo eso.

Nunca dejé que los problemas me sobrepasaran, pero sin lugar a dudas eso ocurrió... sino no creo que ahora estuviera acá. Estoy escapando de los problemas y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo... estoy escapando de Abby.


	4. Capítulo IV

**El camino de Abby**

**Disclaimer: Si Luka y Abby fueran míos, ya estarían juntos hace rato.**

**Nota: Gracias por los comentarios, realmente los aprecio muchísimo, y perdón por no continuar con la historia pero mi espíritu luby estaba por el subsuelo. Este capítulo está sujeto a modificación porque tal vez sea complicado de entender. No sé si va a haber un 5to. capítulo, todo depende de cómo lo entiendan. Saludos y gracias por leer **

**Capítulo IV**

A veces me pongo a pensar sobre Marija, pero no puedo hablar con nadie sobre ella. Si hubiese tenido un poco más de fuerza lo hubiera hecho. Pero bueno, supongo que todavía no encontré el momento adecuado. Veo esa luz azul sobre mi, pero esta vez no hay nadie que tome mis mejillas entre sus manos y logre calmarme.

Todo terminó en Kinshasa, no logré mucho, con suerte Frikkiya volverá a caminar con ayuda de muletas. El resto están muertos o escaparon, sólo quedan los Mai-Mai como desde el principio se esperaba. El gobierno sigue con los brazos cruzados, creo que no es ni más ni menos que la situación "el que no tiene qué perder lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias". Como sea, ya aprendí la lección.

No sé qué hacer. Gillian volvió a invitarme a Canadá, pero eso sería algo temporal seguramente. Podría volver a Croacia y enfrentarme con mis recuerdos… partir con "Médicos sin fronteras" hacia otro destino… volver a Estados Unidos… tantas opciones y ninguna. Estoy solo, nadie me puede ayudar a decidir.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, tengo que volver a Estados Unidos, puede que sea la única forma de solucionar parte de lo que perdí por caer en este pozo. Mamá?

"Papá te quiero, cuidá a Dani y a los chicos por mi" fue todo lo que pude decir. Le tomé la mano y lo dejé ir. Siento que esto va más allá de lo que puedo manejar, no puedo hacer nada.

Mamá quiere que vuelva allá, dice que no puedo tirar a la basura todo lo que logré. Pero ya tomé una decisión, me voy a quedar. La mayoría de mis amigos murieron en la guerra, Croacia cambió mucho. Por un lado es desolador, por otro lo considero como una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero. A quién engaño, tiene sólo un lado.

Mi nueva casa es chica, perfecta para mi, y tiene una linda vista al mar, no como en Vukovar. Creo que voy a ponerme el sobretodo, hace frío. Kerry llamó esta mañana. Todavía no le contesté, estuve ocupado con la mudanza y mi nuevo trabajo. Quería seguir los pasos de papá pero a mi edad es imposible retomar una tarea como esa. Trabajo en un pequeño estudio de traducciones, así puedo aplicar lo que aprendí en algo útil, que sirva para algo. Quién diría que me dedicaría a traducir textos aburridos si cuando era joven no podía estar sentado por más de dos minutos. Tal vez debería sentarme un rato.

Es tan hermosa, tan delicada. Dani!… Marko!… Jasna!… Marija!… Tata!… Nicole!… no, no te lo lleves! Abby!? No te vayas! No… Abby… Abby!

"Time of death, 8:32". Cuántas personas habrán partido a la misma hora? A cuántas habré dejado partir yo? No puedo respirar.

Mamá? Qué hago acá? Me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro sin poder contestar. Me escuchás? No, no me escucha.

"Dr. Kovac, soy el Dr. Dragojevic". No se da cuenta que no quiero oirlo? Ya basta, fue suficiente! No, no me escucha. Le dije que no siga! No doy más! Ya basta!

No te vayas!

Esa luz azul nos envuelve. Me toma por la espalda y apoya su rostro sobre mi hombro. Me besa. Un rayo de luz blanca nos enceguece por un momento pero somos felices ahora.

Tengo que abrir mis ojos, pero me cuesta. No hay nadie.

"Te amo Luka".


End file.
